


Family

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Office AU [129]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Accidents, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood, Comfort, Family, Family Feels, Family Issues, Human, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4809497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bloodshed deals with his father and half-brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

Bloodshed hated how Bombrush was always able to rope him into coming over to his house to spend time with Diskdrive. He didn’t know how the other always managed to get him over, but there he was – sitting on the couch with his three-year-old half-brother sitting in his lap, reading a story aloud to him.   
  
Bombrush was in the kitchen, currently making Diskdrive a peanut butter and strawberry jam sandwich. Though, he was taking his sweet time, wanting his two sons to bond as long as possible.  
  
For whatever reason, Diskdrive just adored his eldest brother. He always loved playing with him and spending time with him, often times clinging to his leg like an octopus. Hell, the kid’s first word had been Bloodshed’s name. It was pretty obvious just how much Diskdrive loved him. Ironic, since Bloodshed was so awkward and stiff around him.  
  
It only made sense though. Bloodshed was thirty-two years older than Diskdrive. Not to mention with Diskdrive came a new mother, Soundwave. Though, Bloodshed refused to see Soundwave as his mother, despite what official documents said. And while Bloodshed didn’t hate Diskdrive or anything, he didn’t really know how to deal with him sometimes.  
  
It was honestly quite cute seeing his sons together like this. Bloodshed didn’t come over often, especially not nowadays with his own wife four months pregnant, so Diskdrive rarely got to see him. But in the times he was over, Diskdrive stuck to him like glue and Bloodshed would just let it happen.  
  
It was adorable.   
  
Deciding to give Bloodshed a break, he walked back into the living room with Diskdrive’s sandwich on a small plate.   
  
“Diskdrive, your lunch is ready.”  
  
The young boy stopped midsentence as his father put down the sandwich on the table in front of him. Smiling, he put down the book and hopped off of Bloodshed’s lap, obviously hungry and ready to eat.  
  
Bloodshed let out a heavy huff, leaning back into the seat. Primus, kids were a fucking handful… And to think in about five more months, he would also be a father. And his half brother would be an uncle at age three.   
  
His family was all sorts of fucked up.   
  
“You look tired.”  
  
Bloodshed looked up to see his father smirking at him as he sat in his large black chair. He frowned before glancing down at Diskdrive with a soft expression.    
  
Bombrush chuckled. “Now, just imagine how your own kid might be like him. Except crying in the middle of the night to be fed and having to change their diaper.”   
  
Bloodshed grimaced. That was not something he looked forward to with parenthood, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t love his child. It just meant he had some things to not look forward to.   
  
“Daddy, I finished!”  
  
Both older men looked down at the young toddler, whose face was covered in jam. Bombrush laughed once and shook his head. “Go wash up in the kitchen, Diskdrive. Or else your mom will yell at me.”  
  
“Okay!” He quickly picked up his plate and carried it into the kitchen to do as his daddy said.  
  
As soon as Diskdrive was out of ear range, Bloodshed looked back at his father to glare at him. Much to his annoyance, Bombrush only gave him that shit-eating grin he loathed so much. Holding back the urge to punch him, Bloodshed shook his head.  
  
“Why is that whenever I come over, you force me to play with him?”  
  
“Because it’s cute and he loves you. You wouldn’t want to hurt the poor kid’s feelings, would you?”  
  
Bloodshed rolled his eyes. All right, no, he wouldn’t want that. He wasn’t stupid – he knew Diskdrive loved him and looked up to him. Which was why it was so hard to say no to the kid whenever he wanted to play with him. Usually, he never said anything and just let things happen the way they did.   
  
Still, it didn’t mean he wasn’t annoyed that Bombrush would practically make him babysit the kid. And even when Bloodshed would kindly suggest to Diskdrive that maybe Bombrush wanted to play with him, both of them said that Diskdrive only wanted to play with him. Primus, he hated feeling so awkward around the kid, but he couldn’t stop himself. It was just… a lot to take in sometimes.   
  
“Come now, Bloodshed, he’s just a little boy.”  
  
“I know… It’s just-”  
  
“OW!”  
  
Both adults froze when they suddenly heard Diskdrive cry out in pain, a series of dishes falling and clattering to the floor. Then the boy started to cry hard, almost as if he were in pain. Bloodshed didn’t think he had ever seen Bombrush run so fast before, but he quickly followed the older man into the kitchen.   
  
“Primus, Diskdrive!”  
  
Bloodshed couldn’t see what had happened, what with Bombrush’s body blocking the way. He could only hear Diskdrive wail in what appeared to be pain, causing his chest to tighten up in fear.   
  
His fears were only increased when he saw that Diskdrive had a nasty cut on his palm, blood running down his arm as he continued to scream and cry. Bombrush kneeled down in front of the boy and gently took his arm as the toddler continued to wail.  
  
The older man tried to shush him as he looked over the wound. It wasn’t a deep cut, but that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt. And judging by Diskdrive’s crying, it hurt a lot. “You’re going to be all right, Diskdrive, it’s okay, just calm down.”  
  
But the boy didn’t. If anything, he just cried more.  
  
Bombrush quickly stood up and turned to his eldest son. “Bloodshed, hold him.”  
  
He blinked. “Wha–”  
  
“I need to get the first aid kit, just hold him.”  
  
“But Bomb–”   
  
It was too late though as Bombrush rushed out of the room. Hearing Diskdrive cry more, he quickly snapped out of his trance and kneeled down next to the little boy. The child immediately pushed himself into his chest, getting his shit stained with blood. He instantly wrapped his arms around the kid, rocking him back and forth.  
  
“It’s okay, Diskdrive, you’re going to be fine.”  
  
He still cried though, shivering in his chest.   
  
“What happened, Diskdrive?” he asked softly. He wasn’t sure if that was what he should be doing, but hell – he never had to deal with kids. He didn’t know how to react around them. He just didn’t want to sit there in silence as his brother cried.   
  
“I-I cut-!”  
  
“How did you cut yourself?” Though he had a feeling he knew how… The kid must have picked up a knife by the blade on accident.   
  
“Th-The knife…!” But that was all he could get out before sobbing again.   
  
Well, at least he had guessed right. He gently patted his head, holding in a strong grip. “You’re gonna be okay. Bombrush is getting some bandages, you’ll be fine.”   
  
Diskdrive still sobbed, but at least Bloodshed could see that he had nodded. Well, he was certainly more responsive than before… He just opened he didn’t get an infection on his hand.   
  
Bombrush finally came back into the room with the first aid kit. Bloodshed gently coaxed the boy to turn around and give Bombrush his hand when their father kneeled down next to them. While he tried to push Diskdrive closer to his father, his younger brother refused to let go of his shirt.   
  
“Diskdrive, give me your hand,” Bombrush said gently, pulling out the alcohol wipes and some bandages.  
  
Diskdrive shook his head, still holding onto Bloodshed.   
  
“Come on, Diskdrive, he needs to bandage your hand.”  
  
He shook his head. “He has that thingy stuff…”  
  
Both adult men looked down at the alcohol bottle. Right… On a cut, the alcohol wipes hurt. And for a little kid, it seemed even more painful. Bloodshed rubbed his back.   
  
“It’ll be fine,” he assured him. Carefully, he took Diskdrive’s bleeding hand away from him and held it out to Bombrush. “It’ll only hurt for a second, okay? But you’ll feel better afterwards.”  
  
Diskdrive sniffled, but didn’t seem to struggle. He did squirm a bit though, his free hand clutching onto his older brother’s shirt. Bombrush couldn’t help but to smile a little, finding it cute that Bloodshed was being so caring over the boy. And to think he was worried he wouldn’t be a good father for his own child once Thornstriker gave birth…   
  
Bombrush took a hold of the boy’s hand when Bloodshed let go. Holding gently, he carefully dabbed at the wound with the wet cotton ball. Diskdrive hissed out, tears still running down his face. Bloodshed just petted his head, reassuring him it would be all right.   
  
It took a few minutes, but soon enough, Bombrush had bandaged up Diskdrive’s hand. The poor boy didn’t say anything, he just clung to Bloodshed’s chest as he softly whimpered and shivered, his older brother doing his best to comfort him.  
  
Bombrush couldn’t help but to smile at the sight. While he knew Soundwave was going to be outraged with Diskdrive getting hurt, he found it sweet to see Bloodshed holding Diskdrive like this. In a comforting manner, protective almost.   
  
Still, when he heard his youngest sun sniffle as he put away the supplies, he gave a soft sigh. Poor boy… He moved over to both of his sons and gently touched Diskdrive’s shoulder. “Are you okay, Diskdrive?”  
  
The boy didn’t say anything. Instead, he pushed out of Bloodshed’s grip and wrapped his arms around his father’s neck. Bombrush held him back, slowly standing up once he made sure Diskdrive was secure in his hold.   
  
“I think it’s time for a nap, don’t you, Diskdrive?” Bombrush said, pecking the side of his cheek.  
  
Diskdrive nodded. But when Bombrush started to take him away, he reached out one hand and grabbed onto Bloodshed’s shirt. Both men blinked, looking down to where Diskdrive’ hand was.   
  
Then the older man chuckled. “Do you want Bloodshed to put you down for your nap?”  
  
He nodded again.  
  
Bloodshed gave a heavy huff. Well… it wasn’t like he had anything against it. And he was sure the kid was probably traumatized. That was probably the first time he had even seen blood. And it came from a pretty nasty cut… Still, he would have thought that the boy would have clung to Bombrush more. He  _was_  his father.   
  
He saw Bombrush smile as he placed Diskdrive in his arms. Diskdrive snuggled into his older brother’s chest, Bloodshed reaching up to pat his head. The boy seemed to grow quiet, no doubt ready to fall asleep.  
  
“You may not like him much, but you’re certainly good with him.”  
  
He blinked, looking to the older man.  
  
Bombrush chuckled at his confused look. “I know you’re awkward around him and don’t have the most positive feelings about him because… Well, me, and I understand why. But still, you’re very good to him.”  
  
He huffed. It wasn’t like he hated Diskdrive. He knew he didn’t hate the kid. It was just… so complicated. Diskdrive was his brother, but they shared different mothers. Diskdrive loved Bombrush, who treated him well while Bloodshed… had very mixed feelings about his father, who had been an abusive bastard during his childhood.   
  
But he didn’t hate his brother. He may have not have been comfortable around the kid, but he would never hurt him or say anything bad to him or about him. It wasn’t like he caused any of his. Bloodshed’s feelings were his own and he would have to deal with it. He wasn’t some selfish prick who would blame others for his own problems. He could handle his own problems.   
  
“I don’t hate him, you know,” he said finally, giving a soft huff. “I may not… be completely comfortable, but… he’s still family. And so are you.”  
  
Bombrush’s eyes widened ever so slightly. Well… he certainly hadn’t been expecting that.  
  
Bloodshed, now feeling embarrassed, quickly left the room to put Diskdrive down for his nap. Bombrush just stood there for a few moments before letting a small smile grace his face. While he knew Bloodshed didn’t necessarily like him… It was nice to know that the boy still viewed him as family.   
  
Though, he thought to himself as he chuckled, Bombrush had a feeling he would deny saying it if he ever brought it up again.   
  
But he didn’t mind. Bloodshed was also his family and his oldest precious son. And nothing made him happier than to see him and his youngest bonding so well.   
  
And, once again, he was sure Bloodshed would deny that too.


End file.
